


supergirls do cry

by teavious



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Canon Relationships, F/M, Gen, Heroes & Heroines, POV Third Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teavious/pseuds/teavious
Summary: While some are out there saving the world, others make sure there's enough humanity left to deserve saving. Superhero AU.





	supergirls do cry

**Author's Note:**

> Their superpowers are similar to their canon techniques. Initially written almost 2 years ago, during NaruHina month.

For her it’s easy enough to blend in. She’s always been attentive to other people, a silent kindness accompanying her wherever she goes. She learns to look down, to hide her eyes as long as possible whenever she has company, and she goes on with her life like any other human does. She doesn’t get too involved when there are news or big events, and if people somehow recognize her, they just solemnly nod and then move forward.

Hinata Hyuuga never asked to have the potential to become a superhero, but it comes with being part of a family who kept this world safe for generations. But while her young sister trains, moving from one country to another, slamming fists on politicians’ desk until she leaves a hole in the floor, stopping nuclear wars from erupting and fighting evil plans, Hinata listens to her father’s voice, carrying out advice for close combat, sweating until she can’t breathe properly anymore, bleeding until the taste of iron and the sight of dark red is the only familiar notion to her. She neither wants nor needs to be part of groups of superheroes who save the world on a daily basis.

Instead, she arms herself with daggers and accompanies lonely girls back home, a small smile enough to make them trust her. She gets into bar fights with men who touch persons that don’t want it, she helps lost children to find a way home. These are all small deeds, but while the rest of her family makes sure this planet is safe, Hinata makes sure the individuals closest to her are safe in a different way.

She knows how much damage internalizing your pain can do, she knows how angry defeats can make you, she knows that once something is lost, it can’t be taken back. So she walks through these people like she belongs to them, though she never properly will, and looks at her palms, so ready to make damage, though she might have rather tried healing.

Then one day her sister comes back, accompanied by various other superheroes, and she can’t help but stare, because she knows all of them, and they all look at her like they don’t know where to place her, like she’s a deserter to earth’s pleads.

“Neji is dead.”

Hinata doesn’t cry, like she’d much rather do. Hinata lowers her head, refusing to meet anyone’s gaze, not even her sister’s, and dugs her nails into her hand until she can feel soft flesh, blood dripping on the floor, no one saying anything .

Then, one of those gathered around her to bring her such grim news comes like a flash towards her, grabbing at her shoulders. She gasps, eyes large with panic and now her nails are leaving marks at his wrists instead. She keeps telling herself to breathe, because she’s been trained for this and she’s very much of the same breed as the person attacking her and she can hold her ground.

Her hands flash purple, and then it’s his turn to be surprised. Hinata looks through her bangs at the man, and he’s red flushed and crying, and she wants to crumble right then and there.

“I’m sorry… for this, and also for Neji… He died protecting me.”

He wipes at his eyes with his hoodie’s sleeve, and Hinata’s instincts kick-in immediately, the smile on her face not faltering even when tears fall on her cheeks as well. She can sense the others leaving, because this is something private and so personal, begging the forgiveness of the living for what was wronged to the dead.

Naruto Uzumaki, hero of this world, is crumbling to the floor right in front of her, the guilt of not being strong enough to protect her cousin heavier than all his other responsibilities. She follows, a hand rubbing at his back, and he leans into her touch like it didn’t hurt him just a few minutes before. He repeats  _I’m sorry, I’m sorry_ over and over again, and Hinata never does this.... but this time she just slaps him.

“You’re not the only one suffering, Naruto.” She stops, because he’s now looking at her like she’s something new and weird and it makes her feel more unfitting in this house suddenly filled with superheroes from all over the world. “The difference though, is that you have some other fights to go through, some other people to save, and so many people ready to help you.”

If he needs her forgiveness, she already gave it, because ever since a superhero is born, there’s death following their every step. She’s been kidnapped at three and so many others tried to kill her. Her sister had her eyes almost gouged out on various encounters and she lost count of how many times she visited Neji in a hospital thinking she’ll never see him awake again.

One of her hands passes through his hair, and he closes his eyes and hums. She’s sure he had something of similar nature happening to him as well, and blaming himself for something that they’re all tought to wait for is no way to cope with loss. Then, she leans closer to him, her hair falling around them, and he raises a hand to touch it.

“You’re allowed to feel pain, but don’t let it cripple you.”

He looks like he wants to cry again, though instead he takes her hand in his and starts laughing, a distant and poor thing.

“I’m kind of pathetic, ne?”

She shakes her head, though Naruto isn’t looking at her, his eyes glazing with far-away thoughts. Then, his head snaps so fast in her direction that she strains her body not to react in the same way as before. A hand moves at her cheek, the other one tightening around her hair. This close, he can notice Hinata’s face getting redder and redder, until she presses her palms against his chest and he shudders, remembering what she can do, only if she wants to. He backs away, not touching her anymore, respect marking his features now, though his face is still somehow grief-stricken.

“You’re a heroine, Hinata.”

She smiles shyly at him, meeting his eyes.  She knows it already, but it’s kind of him to acknowledge her as something no one called her in a really long while.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I'm doing, consider buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/teavious)!  
> If you enjoy _how_ I'm doing it, consider [commissioning me](http://teavious.tumblr.com/post/164837379527/fanfictions-commissions)! Thank you! Let's talk on [tumblr!](http://teavious.tumblr.com/)


End file.
